Naruto: Lord of the Demons
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: Inspired by storywriter19's Root Naruto. What happens when you have a certain Jinchuuriki raised by a demon to become the next Ruler of Demons? What about the ones who come into contact with him on a "personal" level? AU, NaruHarem, yaoi, may have lemons, seme!Naruto, possible mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure traversed the dim alleyways of Konohagakure. It was wearing many dark robes that had a bellowing effect despite there not being much wind that night. All that could be seen was a pale, almost sickly, face.

As it continued along its path, it caught the sound of agony. It turned its head to the left side of a building's wall to find a young child curled on the ground with cuts and dark bruises littering their body. Getting a closer look, it saw that the human was a little boy. Couldn't be much older than 4-years-old.

The boy had dirty blonde hair that was slightly dyed in red from a cut on his head. He had tanned skin and what seemed to be whisked-like birthmarks on his face. He wore a dirty white shirt with holes in it and blue shorts. When he cracked an eye open, the figure saw that it was a dull blue filled with hurt, loneliness, and strength. The boy regarded the mysterious figure with apprehension, but also, curiosity. The silent silhouette held the boy's gaze before opening its mouth.

 **"You are the one. The one I am looking for. I see you struggle to live with such a fierce determination for a child. Yet, I do have one question; what do you want?"**

The statement and question was vague in and of itself, but it spoke many words that could not be formed. The young child stayed still for a while before parting split lips.

I

 _"... T-t-to be...come...st-strong..."_

The figure stood quiet before reaching out a hand toward the injured child. As soon as he touched the boy, a dark blue, almost black energy appeared around its clawed hand. In just a few seconds, the boy found himself free of wounds but still fatigued at the previous beating. The being lifted the blonde boy up and wrapped him with one of its robes. The only part shown of the boy was his face.

A dark portal mixed with black, blue and purple swirls appeared in front of them. The figure walked straight towards it...

And they disappeared.

 _ *******10Years Later*******_

The genin test had been given, but there was a lack of even graduates. Umino Iruka had just ranted to the Hokage about this fact and it was truly troubling, indeed. They were down one student and they could not break tradition because of this fact. Either two students were going to have to fail or the whole class has to repeat another year. This would not appeal to the Council, neither to the Clans.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, a third Hokage, was at a loss.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The Sandaime allowed entrance to the one outside his door.

When the door opened, an unfamiliar person stepped through. He was about 5'6" with a lean yet muscular build. He had black hair that went blonde at the ends of his hair. His eyes were a startling blue with a tint of red around the pupil. He wore a black cloak-like robe that had red leaves fluttering along the bottom. It was long enough that his hands weren't even seen. He had black shinobi pants that led to black combat boots. From what the old man can see of his face, he had tanned skin and a cloth covering his face from under his eyes to his chin. Maybe even his neck was covered.

The male couldn't be older than 16-years-old.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The elder spoke.

"I'm here to become a genin." The boy replied evenly. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Could I ask you on your purpose for wanting to become a part of the shinobi system?"

The boy stared at him for a few moments before lifting his now known clawed hand and pulled down his mask.

"Maybe this will convince you." He said.

And boy did it convince the aging man.

There, standing in front of him was a certain Uzumaki Naruto that went missing years ago. Sarutobi spent much time looking for him before he was forced to label the child as deceased. Many people (mainly the Civilian Council) were overjoyed at the news. Even most of the civilians and ninja themselves. It repulsed the greying old man how low his village has become to rejoice the death of an innocent child.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad that you're alive! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The Third spewed in joy that the boy he had come to see as his own was still among the living. Said raven-blonde merely lifted an eyebrow.

"I have been in hiding with my trainer. He thought it would be pertinent that I come back here to become a ninja of the Leaf. I assume that there has to be some test before I can actually be placed in a team." Naruto said in boredom. Hiruzen was surprised by the former energetic boy. He had never heard that tone from him in the few years he's known the boy. Something must have happens in the decade he's been gone. That much was obvious with how he looked and held himself.

Then, the old man got thinking. This year's graduating class was in need of another student to fill in the empty spot of team placement. He grinned inwardly at what a shock it would be to the populace that the "Demon" was back in the village, and a ninja, no less. Outwardly, he smiled in confirmation to the teen's statement.

"Yes, there is. I would like for you to make a clone, a substitution with anything in the room, and a henge. I would like to guess that you would not need to do the written portion of the the exam nor taijutsu?" He questioned. Naruto nodded to which Sarutobi gestured for him to start.

Naruto did so and created three seal-less (shadow) clones that seemed to just appear into existence. He dismissed them then substituted with the extra chair before substituting back to where he was (again, seal-less). Lastly, he henged into the Hokage himself. Hiruzen nodded in approval and Naruto changed back.

"Excellent job, Naruto-kun! Here," he reached into some drawer and procured a hitai-ate. Naruto nodded and tied the symbol of Konoha around his bicep, "be sure to be at the Academy at 8:00 in the morning. That is where team placement will be held."

Naruto silently nodded once again and headed towards the door. Before he turned the knob, he looked back at the aged man with a bored, intense stare.

"I no longer go by the name "Uzumaki Naruto". I am now known as "Katsuro"."With that, the teen was gone.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••**

 **I'm going to do a poll. First for how many men (older than Naruto unless I say which are exceptions) Naruto should get with. Here are the listings:**

 **5**

 **8**

 **10**

 **13**

 **More and the #**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like and I'll continue updating!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I no longer go by the name "Uzumaki Naruto". I am now known as "Katsuro"."_

 _With that, the teen was gone._

* * *

 **So the poll went really well! I want to thank you all for the reviews and hope for your continued support!**

 **Now this is the score-**

 **5: 4 votes**

 **8: 4 votes**

 **10: 2 votes**

 **13: 1 vote**

 **13+: 1 vote**

 **(Truthfully, I had to count one vote for 8, 10, 13 & 13+ because one wasn't too sure.)**

 **I am only going to have men no more than 20years older and one or two Katsuro's age. Here are the candidates and their votes-**

 **Itachi: 1 vote**

 **Kakashi: 1 vote**

 **Neji: 1 vote**

 **Haku: 1 vote**

 **Kimimaro: 1 vote**

 **Sasuke: 1 vote**

 **Shino: 1 vote**

 **Gaara: 1 vote**

 **Don't be afraid to vote for a few characters! Iruka will be first since I need him to get some more love, and I just plain adore him :3 Itachi is also my next pick next to Kakashi.**

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning***_

All of the students were sitting in there seats as they waited for their instructor, Iruka Umino, to arrive. This was a class where most of the heirs were attending such as, Shikamaru of the Nara Clan, Chouji of the Akamichi Clan, Shino of the Aburame Clan, Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan, Ino of the Yamanaka Clan, Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan, and Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. There hasn't been this many heirs in one room since their parents were young.

As the class waited, there could be footsteps heard in the hallway. Now this wasn't something out of the usual, but for a few of the more semi-chakra sensors, there was something unfamiliar about the person making those footsteps. They could make out another set of footsteps beside the mysterious one as their teacher.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Do you you feel that?" Kiba Inuzuka whispered over to the half-asleep Nara. Said teen lifted his head from his arms to give his friend a blank, lethargic look.

"What a drag. What are you worried about, Kiba? Judging by how many of us made it pass the exams, there was a shortage of one student. All genin teams are made up of three, so there might be someone who qualified to become a genin." The spike-haired male explained.

"What?! How is that fair?! We had to go through the whole academy to gat to this point, and some no name gets in like that!? I bet you he's not even that good!" Kiba steamed. Akamaru, his nin-dog, agreed with a bark. Shikamaru just shook his head and went back to resting his head.

Unknown to the two, a few others were listening to their conversation. One of those people were a certain Uchiha.

 _'So there's a new student. I wonder how strong he is. Hopefully better than these idiots.'_ The raven-haired male thought. He was the Rookie of the Year; therefore the strongest teen to graduate in his year. Sasuke rested his chin on his clasped hands as he waited for Iruka and this 'no name' to arrive.

They did not have to wait long, for the door slid open and said teacher appeared in the room. The odd thing was that he had a hue of red splashing his cheeks in what could only be embarrassment. Some were curious on what happened to him but were distracted when they caught sight of the tall male at the door. Many girls were drooling and whispering about how tall he was and wondering what was under the cloak. The boys were a little put off by his dark attire and the way he got the girls reacting. One such guy was Kiba Inuzuka as he sneered at silent raven.

"C-class, this is Katsuro. He will be placed on one of the teams this year since there was a shortage of students—" the tanned skin man explained but was cut off by a certain brunette.

"WHAT?! How can he just join right in when we had to actually be stuck in the academy for years! What's so special about him?" He demanded harshly. Iruka turned a glare to the young man.

"The Hokage has already seen to Katsuro-san's test. He passed and is now going to be a ninja. If you have a problem with how the Hokage does things, then you will have to take it to the Hokage," Iruka quipped. Katsuro just stayed silent before placing a hand on the ponytailed teacher's lower back.

"It is fine, Iruka-san," Katsuro said the brunette's name with a slight husk that did not go unnoticed by the said man, "I can understand why this is so puzzling. I will tell them why myself so you can get to team placements.

"I was taken out of the village as a child and spent all of that time training to become a shinobi. My guardian thought it imperative to take me on his travels as I grew stronger. I know about the history of Konohagakure and many other things that pertain to being a ninja and and even the academics. I am not short on these things and am ready to serve Konoha for however long I am able. Now, are there any other questions?" Katsuro replied.

"Are you strong?" Sasuke asked with a haughty tone. Katsuro turned piercing eyes to the other raven.

"You will have to find out for yourself, won't you, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke was silent before letting out a something that sounded like 'hn'.

"Anymore questions?" Katsuro asked.

"Yea. What's under the mask and cloak? You got something to hide?" Kiba snidely spoke up. Katsuro turned his blue eyes toward the Inuzuka. Kiba gasped slightly at the intensity of his cold eyes.

"A ninja should not reveal all his secrets lest they be turned against him. Besides, what I got under here will be too much for you to handle." The innuendo did not go unnoticed by those who were wondering about his physique. This caused many to blush and others drool in their fantasy...

All but one.

"Yea, right! As if anything you have is better than Sasuke-kun." One Sakura Haruno stood up to rebuke his claim. Katsuro ignored her and turned his attention back to Iruka.

"I'll be taking my seat now, sensei. I've had enough of questions." The dual haired male dismissed himself to sit next to Shikamaru.

"What? You're not going to defend yourself?" The pinkette continued in a haughty voice. Iruka was about to intervene but was cut off by Katsuro.

"I find it pointless to speak to insignificant fangirls with no hope of a future. Especially ones that does not know when to shut their mouths."

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

"Shut. Up." That strict, cold command had the Haruno quickly sitting with a shiver running up her spine. After everyone was settled, Iruka started class. Katsuro kept his heavy gaze upon the tan male, making said teacher a bit nervous.

When it came to team placements, Katsuro paid attention to the team he would be placed in.

"Team Seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura–"

"OH YEA! TAKE THAT, INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"– and Katsuro. You're jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8..." Iruka continued to list off. Katsuro stopped listening after that, only analyzing the male teacher's body.

'Hmm... Nice strong body, perfect tan, cute scar, lovely chocolate hair, and a beautiful voice. He practically screams 'take me'. And take him I shall. Just you wait, Iruka.' Katsuro thought with a lick across his top lip.

Said teacher felt a shiver go up his spine.

When he finished listing the teams, he dismissed them to have a 30 minute break before they meet their sensei's.

All the teens filed out to go to the open yard and have lunch. All but one person.

Iruka was packing away his things when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back and gasped in surprise when he saw it was the new student.

"K-Katsuro-kun! W-why are you still h-here? The brunet stuttered out. Katsuro trapped him against his desk and leaned very close to the blushing man.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, _Iruka_?" Said man tried to deny it and flushed even more when he heard a low chuckle. "You are very attractive, lovely dolphin. Do you have time to _play_ with me?" He shifted his leg to go between the teacher. Iruka gasped and grasped onto the other's shoulders as the leg rubbed against his cock.

"W-w-w-we can't, haah, do th-this! It's not right! Ah!" Iruka gasped out. Katsuro planted both hands on the moaning man's ass and groped strongly.

"AH! K-Katsuro!" The younger male kept up the ministrations on Iruka's body. He leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"You're so damn cute. The noises you're making is very arousing. Would you like to feel?" He suggested and grabbed one of Iruka's hands and trailed it down his body. Iruka could feel the strong muscle through the cloak and bit his lip. His hand was guided down to Katsuro's groin and gaped at how big it was. He unconsciously squeezed it and jumped when he heard a low moan. I looked into Katsuro's eyes and was sucked in. He could see the red and purple flecks making surrounding the pupil. There was a warmth in them that he hadn't noticed before.

Iruka didn't know it, but he was getting closer to Katsuro. Katsuro silently slid his mask down, revealing feral whisker marks on his cheeks, and leaned closer to the other. His softly planted his lips on slightly parted ones. Iruka's eyes widened before lowering with every move of the raven's lips.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male and Katsuro's wrapped around his waist. Iruka knew this was wrong but his resistance was shot to hell when those thin lips touched his own.

Katsuro broke the lip lock and swiftly covered the chuunin' eyes with his hitai-ate.

"Katsuro? What are you–" a finger pressed against his lips.

"It's okay. My true identity is a secret. You will get to see all of me soon enough. Now," he unzipped Iruka's vest, "let's continue. We have about 10 minutes left."

"Wait! We have to st-aaaahh!" Iruka moaned as Katsuro nipped the side of his neck. Katsuro made a wet trail down the tanned skin till he got to dusty nipples. He first attacked the right one while his right hand pinched and tugged the other.

"Nyaa! Haah! Katsu-ro-kun! Please, not there!" Iruka moaned in pleasure. He tangled his fingers in surprisingly soft hair. Katsuro ignored his pleads and moved his free hand down to Iruka's confined cock. He slipped his hand in and took a firm hold of it. Iruka bucked his hips and moaned louder as Katsuro worked his weeping arousal.

"Hah! K-Katsu–AH!-ro! I'm g-going to–ngh!–going to CUM!" Iruka nearly climaxed. Katsuro removed his lips from the left nipple with a wet pop. He brushed his lips against the ear of the humping male.

" _Cum for me, Iruka._ "

Iruka needed no more encouragement and came with a loud cry. His cum splashed the inside of his pants and he panted in exhaustion. He had never cum so hard before and he was using Katsuro to keep him up.

Katsuro brought his hand to his lips and licked the slick substance. He hummed in satisfaction and cleaned his hand.

"Thanks for the meal, my lovely dolphin. I look forward to seeing you again." With those words, Katsuro disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Current Pairing: Naruto x Iruka - Kakashi**

"Thanks for the meal, my lovely dolphin. I look forward to seeing you again." _With those words, Katsuro disappeared._

 ***End of Lunch***

* * *

Everyone was sitting in their respective places as they waited for their jounin instructor. One by one, teams were leaving to their designated spots. Iruka had managed to get himself straightened out and left as soon as a few of the jounin made and appearance.

Soon, there were only two students left in the room. Sasuke Uchiha was silent and fuming as he noticed his other teammate wasn't in the room. Sakura was busy thinking up of a way to get Sasuke to go out with her.

By the time two hours had past, both of them were getting angry. The sound of the door sliding open caught there attention and they saw their last teammate entering.

"YOU'RE LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO!" Sakura shouted. Katsuro shrugged and took a seat near the door. He leaned back and slipped both hands into their opposite sleeve.

"I know of a lot of famous names in this village. Kakashi Hatake is known as the 'Copycat Ninja of 1000 Jutsu'. While his battle prowess is outstanding, he has a habit of being several hours late. No matter what it is, short of an emergency meeting by the Hokage." Katsuro casually explained. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him: one in surprise and the other in jealousy.

"How do you know—" Sakura was cut off.

"That is none of your concern, _girl_. Now, be quiet. Our sensei is just outside the door." Just then, the door opened and showed a silver-haired male in the typical jounin attire except that his left eye was covered by his hitai ate. Both pre-genin stared at Katsuro in surprise. _'How did he know that? I couldn't even sense him!'_ They both thought.

Kakashi surveyed the three of them and was drawn to the unknown male. There couldn't be much said about him, but there was power that was being repressed. It be interesting to see what he could do.

"My first impression of you all is...you're boring." Sasuke and Sakura grew ticked, "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke got up to walk out and looked to see the tail end of his male teammate's cloak on the other side of the door.

 _ ***On the Roof***_

When Sakura and Sasuke made it to the roof, they saw that both their assigned sensei and teammate sitting in silence.

"Nice of you to finally show up. Have a seat and we'll have introductions." Kakashi instructed. The two sat down.

"Now, for introductions, I want you to state your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." The silver-haired man said with an eye smile.

"Why don't you show us how it's done, sensei." Sakura suggested. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, my name's Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies... You don't need to know and my dreams... None of your concern."

 _'He only gave us his name!'_ Sakura shouted in her head.

 _'Is this guy really a jounin?'_ Sasuke thought in anger.

Katsuro smirked, _'I like him already. But what I'd be even more interested in is knowing what's under that mask. Hmm...'_ He thought. Kakashi suppressed a shiver. He felt as if someone was plotting against him.

"Why don't you go first, Broody." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke huffed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like and I dislike everything. My hobbies are training and learning more Jutsu. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke introduced darkly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes subtly and Katsuro silently snorted. Sakura was squealing in her head about how 'cool Sasuke-kun' is.

"Interesting. You're next Pinky." Sakura glared at the jounin.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like," looks at Sasuke and giggle, "I dislike Ino-PIG. My hobbies are," she once again giggles, "and my dreams for the future," she squeals. Kakashi sweat dropped at her response.

"What about you, Mister Mystery." Kakashi continued.

"My name is Katsuro. I like very few things which includes training, traveling and naps. I dislike ignorant and fearful people who do not know how to differentiate between the jailer and the prisoner. I have a few hobbies like meditating or doing calming motions. My dream, well, I plan to build a family of my own." Katsuro supplied them. Kakashi nodded at the acceptable answer. The other two raised an eyebrow at his dislike.

"Since we got that out of the way, your real test to determine if you will actually become genin starts tomorrow."

"Hold on! I thought we were already genin!" Sakura jumped in.

"No, you're not. That was just to weed out the those who weren't cut out for being ninjas. The real test will be held by the jounin sensei assigned to the genin-hopefuls. This test has a 66% percent failure rate," Sasuke and Sakura stiffened at this, "Be at Training Ground 3 at 7am. Oh, and don't eat, you might puke. Ja!" Kakashi left. Katsuro got up to leave when he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Hey, you," Katsuro stopped with his back turned to the raven, "Fight me."

Katsuro turned his head enough where the other teen can see a blue eye.

"No." He said bluntly. Sasuke balled his fist and practically snarled.

"What do you mean, 'no'?! I demand to have a fight!" Katsuro only turned his head forward and continued walking.

"You will not ignore me!" He rushed at the dual hair colored male with a kunai but was immediately stopped when he felt a blade against his neck. Katsuro had vanished only to reappear behind him with a short blade. Sasuke's eyes widened at Katsuro's speed.

"You should listen when someone tells you 'no'. You could die against someone stronger than you when you underestimate them." Katsuro stated.

"HEY! LET SASUKE-KUN GO, YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at him. Katsuro turned to her and she could've sworn she saw his eyes flash red.

"... Pathetic. I'm done with you two. I'd rather save my strength for the test tomorrow than waste my time with you." Katsuro pushed away from Sasuke and continued on his way. Sasuke balled his fist and grit his teeth. How could be have been so weak as to be overpowered by that nobody?! He'd show him. He'd show just how strong he his!

Sakura tried to comfort Sasuke but he ignored her and left to his compound. Sakura sighed and glared in the other male's general direction.

' _You will pay, you nobody. How dare you make Sasuke-kun look bad.'_ The pinkette stomped off.

* * *

 **So the poll went really well! I want to thank you all for the reviews and hope for your continued support! (By the way, Katsuro is not really forgiving to Konoha, but he will stay loyal as long as he has his mates, and the Council and others don't do anything with dark intention that may harm his lovers.)**

 **Here are the candidates and their votes-**

 **Gaara: 6**

 **Itachi: 5**

 **Neji: 5**

 **Shino: 5**

 **Haku: 4**

 **Kimimaro: 4**

 **Kakashi: 4**

 **Sasuke: 3**

 **Utakata: 2**

 **Yagura: 2***

 **Shikamaru: 1**

 **Menma: 1**

 **Inari: 1**

 **Idate: 1**

 **Suigetsu: 1**

 **Yukimaru: 1**

 **Ranmaru: 1**

 **Deidara: 1**

 **Lee: 1**

 **Sai: 1**

 **Boruto: 1**

 **Genma: 1**

 **Minato: 1**

 **Konohamaru: 1**

 **Aoba: 1**

 **Obito: 1**

 **Thanks for your suggestion, Suouchan! It might come to fruition!**

 **Zweig, I gotta say I didn't expect to get such a long list! Especially the prospect of having a time-travelling Boruto and a Demon-Reincarnated Minato. I am sooo far behind in the Naruto (Shippuden) series that I don't think it would be possible for me to include the ones I haven't even seen yet. Sorry, but I appreciate your want for more sexy characters!**

 **You all are really liking Itachi, Neji, Shino and Gaara! I can see why, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Current Pairing: Naruto X Iruka - Kakashi - Gaara**

'You will pay, you nobody. How dare you make Sasuke-kun look bad.' _The pinkette stomped off._

* * *

 ** _*Next Day at Training Ground 3*_**

Sakura and Sasuke were at the training grounds waiting for their sensei and teammate. Sasuke was still stewing over what happened yesterday while Saukra was sneaking glances at her crush.

By the time 8:30 rolled around, their stomachs were protesting and demanding food. Then, a smell hit their noses.

Katsuro arrived with a small bento of brown rice and natto. He casually ate the food while walking towards them. The delicious smell ignited the gurgling of their stomachs.

"You're late, Katsuro-teme! And Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat, you baka!" Sakura yelled. Katsuro merely glanced in their direction before nimbly jumping onto the nearest tree and settled down to finish the rest of his breakfast.

"Wrong. He suggested that we don't eat breakfast. He never out right told us not to. Besides, he's not our instructor officially and until we pass his test, therefore, he can't really demand we do what he says. Plus, it's foolish to not eat before a battle. You will become more lethargic and susceptible to making mistakes because of low energy." Katsuro quipped. Sakura shut up and Sasuke glared at the other male.

They were all quiet as they waited for Kakashi to arrive.

Finally, after 30 minutes, their jounin instructor appeared in a shunshin and an eye smile.

"Yo!" He greeted cheerily with a hand wave. Sakura pointed a finger at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi sweat dropped and sheepishly placed a hand behind his head.

"Ah, sorry. I saw this old lady having trouble with her groceries and offered to carry them for her. She was so grateful that she wanted me to have some home cooked miso soup. I couldn't refuse and lost track of time." He excused. A vein throbbed on Sakura's head.

"LIAR!"

"Well then, kiddies! Why don't we get down to business. Follow me." The three teens followed him to three logs standing vertical out of the ground. Kakashi set a timer down on the middle one.

"Here's the test," he brought out two bells, "you have to try to take a bell from me."

"But Kakashi-sensei. There are only two bells." The girl pointed out the obvious.

"This test will require you to get a bell from me. If you don't get a bell before the timer rings at noon, then you fail and are sent back to the academy. If two of you get a bell and the other one don't, then they are sent back to the academy. Along with that, you won't be having any lunch and will have to sit there and watch as I eat." He explained as he tied the bells to his waist. Sasuke and Sakura gulped at the rules and felt hunger pains when they saw three bentos placed upon one of the posts.

 _'I will not be going back to the academy. The weakest one out of us is Sakura, therefore my only competition is Katsuro.'_ Sasuke deduced. Sakura bit her lip in nervousness before becoming determined.

 _'I will get a bell. Me and Sasuke will finally be together without that nobody getting in the way and upsetting him.'_ Katsuro just closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit.

"Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will never get a bell. Ready... Start!" Kakashi announced. The three of them disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

Kakashi was slightly impressed at their speed and stealth. Except, they weren't good enough. He could tell Sasuke was hiding in one of the many trees to his left and Sakura was hidden beneath a bush. Now the one he was really impressed with is the mysterious teen. He could not feel his presence at all.

 _'Where could he have gone.'_ Kakashi wondered. He kept his guard up as he concentrated on finding the missing chakra signature.

"Looking for me, Kakashi?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind him. Kakashi tried not to show his surprise, but failed when one of his fingers twitched. He casually turned his head to regard the dark figure.

"Maa, maa. It seems you are quite skilled in hiding you chakra and managing to get behind me." Kakashi complimented. Katsuro brought his eyes to half-mast and stared intently at the older man.

"It's not the only thing I'm planning on getting behind. Though first, I'd like to know what could possibly be hiding under that mask." Katsuro replied. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the first part but slightly chuckled at the latter.

"I could say the same for you, Katusro. What could you possibly be hiding?" Katsuro smirked.

"Become mine and you may find out." He said bluntly. Kakashi was midly stunned at the other's forwardness. He softly clearing his throat.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"That's what you say now, Mr. 1000 Jutsus. I have my ways in getting what I want."

"Is that so? Why don't you show me how sure you are about that?" Kakashi said. Katsuro chuckled lowly and and focused his dual-colored eyes on the silver-haired man. He swept into a kneeling bow.

"Your wish is my command." He stood back up and drew out a wakizashi from within his robe. The wakizashi was elegant with a gold and black tsuka(handle) and a golden kashiri(pommel). It's fuchi(collar) and tsuba(guard) were a golden color as well and the tsuba was in the shape of a black musashi crescent. The saya(scabbard) was a sleek, pitch black with a black kurigata(cord fixture) and sage-o(hanging cord) near the scabbard's throat.

Kakashi merely observed the teen and subtly readied himself for the upcoming confrontation. He felt he could not take the dark-haired male halfheartedly. He may be suppressing his chakra, but he could sense the strength from his aura. He may have to actually bring out some powerful Jutsu.

Katsuro slowly unsheathed the sword and it could be seen that the wakizashi had a golden habaki(blade collar) and its hamon(tempered line) was a classic midare style. Katsuro held the wakizashi in his right hand and the scabbard in his left. He kept his eyes on Kakashi the whole time. He really didn't care for the test itself, he just wanted to test the retired ANBU commander to see if he was still as sharp as he had been.

"Here I come." As soon as he said that, he appeared next to the jounin. Kakashi was slightly surprised but managed to move in time before the blade could cut him. He jumped away from Katsuro and grabbed a kunai. He readied himself as the other male straightened himself.

"Nice job, Kakashi. It seems you are still in shape from your time in ANBU." Katsuro complimented. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that.

"How did you know I was in ANBU? That is not something that others now that haven't been informed that I was." He demanded. Katsuro merely tilted his head.

"I know a lot of things, Inu. But don't worry, I wouldn't sell you out. Besides, I like you too much to do so." He reassured. He dashed to the silverette and engaged him in swordplay. He made a slash at his leg but Kakashi was able to sidestep it and thrust his own weapon at Katsuro's shoulder. Said blue-eyed man blocked the strike and forced it to go upward. Kakashi aimed a kick to his side but the other used his scabbard to stop him.

Sasuke and Sakura were watching in stunned silence as the taller teen went toe-to-toe with an experienced Shinobi. They didn't think that a nobody whom no one has heard of could possibly be that good. Sasuke seethed at the power exuded from the raven-blond and promised he would crush him and gain that power to kill his brother. Sakura didn't know what to think but vehemently reinforced, in her mind, that her Sasuke-kun was way better and stronger than Katsuro.

Said male and sensei leapt back from each other and watched each other. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit excited to have a student as skilled as the one in front of him.

"Nice job so far, Katsuro, but it's time for the next lesson in the world of Shinobi: Taijutsu." He put away his kunai as Katsuro did his sword. Kakashi didn't bother to bring out his precious book because he knew he would have to keep his whole attention on the blond. Katsuro got into a "casual" stance that had his knees slightly bent and his hands in a half curl. His body was turned slightly away from his opponent and they stood there for a while. When a stray leaf fluttered past them and landed on the ground, the two disappeared.

It was a clash of punches and kicks. When one would attack, the other would block, counterattack, then have to be back on the defensive. This kept repeating until they were both in a stalemate of having each other in the other's grip.

After a few minutes, that parted again with a few bruises here and there. Kakashi waited for him to do something else but was surprised when Katsuro dropped his stance and let out a calming breath.

"I had fun, Kakashi. But I think that the test is still going on. I'm sure you would like to test the other two." Kakashi relaxed and smiled, but you could only tell by the curling of the skin near his eye.

"Right you are, Katsuro. Though I'm curious. What will you be doing?" Sakura and Sasuke quickly found somewhere else to hide when they heard this.

Katsuro walked to a tree and sat down. "I'll be taking a nap." Kakashi sweat dropped.

 _ ***End of Test***_

Sakura was tied to one of the three wooden polls stuck in the ground. Kakashi had trapped her in a simple genjutsu that had Sasuke mortally wounded and asking for her help before falling 'dead'. Sasuke wasn't tied up because he actually put up a decent fight with the silver-haired jounin. He even managed to touch a bell. Katsuro was now leaning against the opposite poll that Sasuke was with Sakura in the middle.

"WHY AM I THE ONE TIED UP?! THAT NOBODY SHOULD BE HERE! NOT ME!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi gave her an unimpressed look.

"Because, Sakura. Unlike you, Katsuro showed some skills while you fell for a very easy trap. Sasuke had actually managed to touch one before he was disabled."

Sakura was still ticked but gushed at how awesome her Sasuke-kun was. Sasuke, meanwhile, had a smug smirk on his face thinking that he was way more skilled than the di-colored male.

 _*Ding Ding Ding!*_

They all turned towards the sound only to find Katsuro was holding up the two bells that the two pre-genin were trying to obtain.

* * *

 **I will keep the voting up until just before the Wave Arc, so keep voting! Even if one character is not in popular vote, they may end up in the harem so be on the look out.**

 **Here are the candidates and their votes-**

 **Itachi: 10**

 **Shino: 9**

 **Neji: 8**

 **Haku: 7**

 **Kimimaro: 6**

 **Yagura: 5**

 **Minato: 5**

 **Shikamaru: 5**

 **Konohamaru: 4**

 **Sasuke: 3**

 **Utakata: 3**

 **Genma: 3**

 **Obito: 3**

 **Hidan: 2**

 **Boruto: 2**

 **Inari: 2**

 **Suigetsu: 2**

 **Ranmaru: 2**

 **Sai: 2**

 **Aoba: 2**

 **Menma: 1**

 **Idate: 1**

 **Yukimaru: 1**

 **Deidara: 1**

 **Lee: 1**

 **Yamato: 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naru x Iruka - Kakashi - Gaara - Itachi -**

 _They all turned towards the sound only to find Katsuro was holding up the two bells that the two pre-genin were trying to obtain._

* * *

"You mean these bells?" He casually asked. The three were shocked that he acquired the bells and no one knew.

"When did you get the bells, Katsuro?" Kakashi asked inquisitively. Katsuro shrugged. "I had them when we were engaged in our taijutsu battle. The ones on your waist are merely henged rocks on strings." True to his words, the henge on the bells on Kakashi's waist released to show round rocks tied to strings.

"How is that possible?! I touched them while I was fighting Kakashi and they felt like the real things!" Sasuke demanded. Katsuro gave him a lazy look.

"It isn't that hard to trick someone into thinking the bells were still there when their focus is mostly on one thing." Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well, Katsuro, you have my bells. What are you going to do with them?" The silveret questioned. Katsuro smirked.

 _'I'm going to massage and juggle them until I have you screaming out for more,_ sensei _.'_ , "I'm giving them to the other two. I will take going to the academy over being on a team with them any day," Katsuro nonchalantly replied as he threw one bell to Sasuke and the other hit the Haruno on the head. He started walking away with his hands in his arms folded and his hands in his sleeves.

Kakashi studied him as he strolled toward the exit of the training ground.

 _'That boy. He's fast, but I think he actually knew what this test was about otherwise he wouldn't have given the bells to these two. Heh. This one is interesting.'_ the jounin thought. (Sasuke and Sakura were at the side cheering themselves for being able to *get* a bell.)

"You know, Katsuro. There are no such thing as a three-man cell for genin. So, unless you all don't want to go back to the academy for another year, I suggest you all work on some way to pass this test by 3 pm. But for now, you can have lunch for 30 minutes, but no one is to feed Sakura or you automatically fail." Kakashi informed the whole group. Sakura pouted at not being able to eat while Sasuke grumbled and started to eat. Katsuro sat further away from the two and silently ate his bento.

 _ ***GRRROOOOWWLL!***_

The two males turned their attention to the lone female of the group. Sakura blushed hotly when she got their attention. Sasuke just looked away with a bored yet calculating look as he wondered what he would do to be able to pass.

Katsuro kept an eye on her.

"Haruno." Sakura looked up at her name.

"What?" Katsuro stayed silent for a few moments more.

"Do you recall what Kakashi told us?" Sakura scoffed.

"Of course! He said that we have to figure out a way to pass the test before 3pm. Why? Are you hard of hearing?"

"He said that there is no such thing as a three-man cell for genin teams. That suggested that there is a way for us to become a team, but we also have a problem," he continued as if he hadn't been insulted. Sasuke had perked up at this point and was discretely paying attention to what was being said. Sakura tilted her head.

"What is that?"

"What rank is Kakashi?" Sakura became even more confused.

"He's a jounin. Why?" Katsuro slowly nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Can a fresh-out-of-the-academy genin win against a seasoned ninja?"

"Of course not! They wouldn't even stand a chance!" Sakura stated. Katsuro closed his eyes.

"Then why do you think he gave _three_ genin the chance to pass the test when we clearly could not win in a fight against him?" Sakura and Sasuke thought on it.

"If a genin where to fight a seasoned shinobi by themselves, there would be no way for them to even win against him. But if he is fighting three of them, then there is a chance for them to defeat him. Even if very slim." Sakura thought out loud. Sasuke was also thinking this over, but just discarded the whole thing. He believed himself to be strong enough that he didn't need two weaklings holding him back.

"Yes, and that means...?" Katsuro trailed off for her to finish.

"...Maybe, he wants us to...work together...?" Sakura tentatively concluded. Katsuro gave a slight nod. Sasuke inwardly scoffed at the idea, but he was giving it thought as well.

"Correct, but since you two didn't have food before we began, we'll all need more energy to actually put up a better fight."

"But, Kakashi-sensei said that I couldn't eat!" The pinkette protested. Katsuro tilted his head and sighed.

"Sakura. If we want to all pass this test, then we need to break a few rules. It won't be the end of the world and, if we do fail, we could always try again with a different teacher next year. Many academy graduates fail every year, but they always have the chance to become a genin when they truly work hard for it. We could be them or the people who becomes genin in their first try. Take your pick." The calm, dual-haired male explained softly. Sakura mulled it over for a bit longer before hesitantly nodding.

.

.

.

"Sasuke will feed you." Katsuro bluntly stated.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted. Katsuro shrugged indifferently.

"Do you really expect me to feed her? She would turn me down immediately. So, you do it." Sasuke steamed for being thrown into the fire, so to speak.

"You're the one who thought of this, you feed her!" Sasuke protested.

"With what food?" Katsuro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The food-!" The Uchiha stopped short when he saw that the bento the other male had was empty. "How did you finish that fast? I didn't even see you lower your mask!" Katsuro inwardly smirked at his perplexity.

"Practice. Now, any other protests? If not, please feed our teammate. We don't want to start our test over on the wrong foot." Katsuro casually said. Sasuke glared hatefully at the taller.

Sakura was stuck in her own little world of the dreamy Sasuke feeding her. She would occasionally giggle and... Was that a line of drool...?

Sasuke huffed and reluctantly brought his food over to the pinkette. Sakura snapped out of her fantasy to wait in anticipation for the "man of her dreams" to provide her with nourishment.

Sasuke picked up a few grains of rice.

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke brought the chopsticks closer to her.

Sakura closed her eyes and parted her lips.

Sasuke grimaced.

He brought the food closer to her mouth. Sakura ate the food with a happy flush to her face. Sasuke quickly backed away.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

* * *

 **Sorry for the huge delay. I do more reading than I actually do writing :P Plus, I was also working on other fics. BUT! I have given you all my latest update and I am working on getting further into the storyline. I will try not to make the direction of the fic go too much into the original, but there will be similarities.**

 **Without further ado...!**

 **Here are the candidates and their votes-**

 **Shino: 16**

 **Neji: 14**

 **Shikamaru: 12**

 **Haku: 11**

 **Kimimaro: 10**

 **Konohamaru: 8**

 **Minato: 8**

 **Sasuke: 7**

 **Yagura: 7**

 **Inari: 6**

 **Genma: 5**

 **Suigetsu: 4**

 **Utakata: 4**

 **Suigetsu: 4**

 **Ranmaru: 4**

 **Hidan: 4**

 **Obito: 3**

 **Boruto: 3**

 **Menma: 3**

 **Yukimaru: 3**

 **Deidara: 3**

 **Sai: 3**

 **Aoba: 2**

 **Idate: 2**

 **Deidara: 2**

 **Lee: 2**

 **Yamato: 2**

 **Yashamaru: 1**

 **Sumaru: 1**

 **Nagato: 1**

 **Jugo: 1**

 **Kabuto: 1**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto x Iruka - Kakashi - Gaara - Itachi - ?

 **Seme!Naru X Uke!Harem**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _He brought the food closer to her mouth. Sakura ate the food with a happy flush to her face. Sasuke quickly backed away._

* * *

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Thunder and strong winds appeared out of no where which got the three's attention and had them on guard. Sasuke brought out a kunai and Katsuro merely shifted his body in a relaxed yet ready stance. Sakura looked around for any incoming attacks from her tied up position.

Kakashi appeared in a raging swirl of leaves to glower at the three genin-hopefuls.

 _"YOU! You three deliberately went against the rules! Are you ready for your punishment?"_ Kakashi leaked out a bit of his killing intent. Katsuro felt a genjutsu trying to take ahold of him and he let it to see the skies have turned dark with raging winds and ominous clouds spewed threatening lightning.

Sakura was trembling as Sasuke glared at Kakashi but was also sweating a bit.

 _"Are you ready to face the consequences?"_ Kakashi took a threatening step forward.

"We will not take back our actions, Kakashi. The life of a comrade is more precious that the completion of a mission. If we put the mission before us all the time when it puts a comrade in a dangerous situation, the village will lose man power and that would prove to be detrimental. Wouldn't you agree?" Katsuro intoned. Kakashi kept up the genjutsu for a moment longer before it abruptly disappeared.

"You all...pass!" Sasuke and Sakura was stupified. Katsuro was smirking and slid his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

"What?! But how?" Sakura sputtered. Kakashi smiled and threw a kunai in the pinky's direction to cut the ropes that binded her to the wooden pole.

"Follow me," he commanded. The three newly-instated genin followed the masked sensei to another clearing several minutes away. They came upon a stone that had names engraved into it. Kakashi stepped up to it and looked down with a solemn gaze.

"Do you all know what this is?" The silver-haired man asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"It's just a rock with names. What's so great about it?" Kakashi let out an annoyed yet sad sigh.

"This stone is carved with the names of those who were killed in action. Shinobi of any rank who fell in the name of protecting their home. Mothers and fathers..., sisters and brothers..., lovers and friends. Even the previous Hokage's are written here. So is my teammate..." He informed as he stooped down to trail his fingers over the names of those he held precious. He did not see Katsuro come up beside him until the teen placed a hand over his that was over the names **Namikaze Minato** and **Uzumaki Kushina**. Kakashi's hand trembled very faintly but he knew the teen could still feel it. The long fingers entwined with his own calloused fingers. Katsuro wrapped an arm around his waisted and helped him to his feet. His dual-colored eyes bore into Kakashi's grey one before releasing him.

"You shouldn't live in the past so much, Kakashi-sensei, or you'll end up lost in the future." Katsuro murmered. Kakashi's eye widened a bit before closing and turning around to the other two genin.

"Alright, Team 7. We'll start mission first thing tomorrow. Meet me outside of the Hokage's Tower at 8:00." Kakashi dismissed them. The pinkette and raven walked away in their own little world. The two males left watched each other when Kakashi spoke.

"Katsuro... Who are you, truly? There has never been a record of you anywhere in our records. Hokage-sama said that you were training outside of the village for nearly your whole life, but he didn't elaborate with who. And your eyes... They remind me of someone..." the older man commented with a nostalgic and sad tone that he tried to hide.

The dark-haired teen stayed silent for a few beats, "Do you want to know why I know that you were previously in the ANBU? My answer is pretty simple but it requires me to show you something." Kakashi nodded and Katsuro smirked.

"While I do want to show you, I believe it would be too much for you to handle. So, for now, I will tell you who I am, or rather, who I was," He loosened his robe and channeled a bit of chakra. Kakashi's eyes widened when he gazed upon the familiar seal stained on sexy, packed abs.

"You-?How?! He disappeared over 10 years ago! Explain!" Demanded the frantic and stupified man. Katsuro closed the robe and folded his arms into the sleeves.

"It is true that Naruto Uzumaki disappeared over a decade ago, but there was a reason. You would want to disappear too if the place you should have felt most as home at shunned and nearly killed you. Naruto was given an out and he took it. This is what has become of him. He no longer is that weak and starving child that had to find scraps for garbage and run from mobs after his head. No, the one who gave that boy the opportunity to better himself and never let something like that happen again created someone different. And his name is Katsuro." The teen explained. He shifted and continued, "As for how I know you was a former ANBU operative, well, just because I was not seen in the village does not mean I cannot see you." He smirked. Kakashi stayed quiet to absorb all this information. He dropped his head a bit in guilt that he didn't know his sensei's son was going through such horrbile conditions before he was taken away. The only good thing that came out of this was how strong the teen had become.

"Na- I mean, Katsuro... I'm-" Kakashi was cut off by a hand grabbing his chin, tilting his head up and brushing a thumb across the cloth hiding his bottom lip.

"You do not need to apologize. I regret nothing and would rather be this way than some idiot trying to appeal to some people who would rather see me dead. Besides, I've learned some interesting things from where I trained, and I would love to try some of them on you, Kakashi." Katsuro purred in his ear. Kakashi blushed at the implications of what that meant and jumped back a bit, glad that his mask covered his flushed face. Katsuro smirked before snapping his fingers.

A dark, wisp-like portal opened up a few feet from the dual-haired teen.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, _Kakashi_ ," Katsuro stepped into the portal and both it and him disappeared. Kakashi stood there for a moment longer before turning and high-tailing it out of there with the sensual sound of his sensei's son voice still ringing through his ears.

"Kami help me."

* * *

 **Hi, minna-san~! Thank you all for the continued support and for the polls! Now, the next chapter will be the final update on the males in Naruto's harem. Remember, just because the character is high on the poll does not necessarily mean they will be chosen. Now, I like a challenge and some of the people I saw in the poll got me thinking. I know I need to touch up on some characters' personalities either through manga or anime, but it will be done!**

 **Now, this is the current poll. Had to do a recount but the votes are still pretty much the same.**

 **Shino: 16**

 **Shikamaru: 14**

 **Neji: 13**

 **Kimimaro: 12**

 **Haku: 11**

 **Minato: 10**

 **Yagura: 9**

 **Sasuke: 8**

 **Konohamaru: 7**

 **Utakata: 7**

 **Genma: 6**

 **Inari: 5**

 **Hidan: 5**

 **Sai: 4**

 **Obito: 4**

 **Suigetsu: 3**

 **Ranmaru: 3**

 **Boruto: 3**

 **Menma: 3**

 **Deidara: 3**

 **Yamato: 3**

 **Yukimaru: 2**

 **Aoba: 2**

 **Idate: 2**

 **Lee: 2**

 **Nagato: 2**

 **Kabuto: 2**

 **Toneri: 2**

 **Yashamaru: 1**

 **Sumaru: 1**

 **Jugo: 1**

 **Sasori: 1**

 **You all have two more chapters before the poll goes down, so get voting! XDDD**

 **For those who don't remember or are new readers, you can choose more than 1 person. Try not to choose anyone that is not on this list as this is the list of characters that I am capping it off on. Arigato~!**

 **Also, there is a little something waiting for all you lovely people in the next chapter _*wiggles eyebrows*_ See ya soon! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto x Iruka - Kakashi - Gaara - Itachi - Shisui - ?

 **Seme!Naru X Uke!Harem**

* * *

 _"Well, I guess I'll see you later,_ Kakashi _," Katsuro stepped into the portal and both it and him disappeared. Kakashi stood there for a moment longer before turning and high-tailing it out of there with the sensual sound of his sensei's son's voice still ringing through his ears._

 _"Kami-sama help me."_

* * *

 ***Unknown Place***

Katsuro stepped out of the portal to a silent, two-story house. He bypassed the huge living room and dining room that was connected to the kitchen and went up the stairs further down the hallway.

Along the way, he began shedding his outer clothing to reveal lovely tan skin and semi-feral whisker marks. He made his way to the largest room near the back of the house. He opened the door and threw his robe onto the long dresser. He stopped to see a lump under the silk covers. His eyes roved the delightful pale skin of the male that had one of his few shirts sliding off one shoulder.

 _'Hmm. What a delicous sight you are, love.'_ The bicolor-haired teen thought as he licked his lips predatorily. He climbed in bed and carefully made his way to the sleeping and unaware man. Katsuro kissed his temple and continued down his face to the slender neck. He lightly sucked there, but his lips were not the only things at play. His hands softly caressed bare thighs before reaching two plump orbs underneath the blue button-up shirt and gripping strongly. The male moaned as he shifted all the way onto his back.

Katsuro kept up the ministrations but trailed his hands up onto the raven's hips and waist. He rubbed the beautiful skin and trailed kisses down his collar. Katsuro was stopped by the buttons and proceeded to unbutton the shirt. The tan male opened the shirt and began to play.

He lightly pinched and rubbed dusty nipples before switching one of his hands with his mouth. The slightly aroused man moaned again and unconsciously lifted his torso. Katsuro used his other hand to reach down and began swirling his finger around the head of the semi-flaccid cock. His lover slightly thrust his hips up for more attention. Katsuro chuckled before fully gripping the erection. The pale man gasped and pleasure and thrust up and down with the strokes of that talented hand.

Katsuro himself was becoming aroused by the unconscious, yet erotic humping male. He firmly grasped the member and gave a few strokes which produced a few moans from the pale raven. The former blond lowered his head down to the hot cock and gave a slow lick. He made slow, languid swipes until the head was leaking pre-cum. Without warning, he enclosed his mouth around most of the member and sucked hard.

"*gasp* Oh, fuck!" The raven startled awake. He looked down to see blue eyes swirling with lust and amusement. He moaned and threw his head back as Katsuro went to work. The bicolored male languidly ran his big hands up and down slim thighs and hips before reaching under and strongly groped perfectly pale globes of flesh. He moaned around the pulsing member while slurping and sucking hard.

The raven lover was thrashing and twisting the sheets trying to ground himself as he was taken to the peak of euphoria.

"Hah! Ka-Katsuro! I'm- ahh! Haaah! Mm! -I'm gonna- oh shit! -CUM!" He nearly screamed as he exploded into the sinful heat surrounding him.

Katsuro didn't waste a drop. Once he was done sucking down the pale male's cum, he pulled off and sent a smirk. He climbed up to kiss his love, sharing his taste.

"Mm... what was that about?" The smaller male pulled away. Katsuro settled above him and used one hand to lace his fingers into the raven hair.

"Nothing. I just felt like it. Besides, you look delicious in one of my shirts. Almost enough to eat you up." He purred. The unnamed man smirked back.

"Careful. Your demon is showing." He teased. Katsuro chuckled deeply which sent pleasant shivers all through his body.

"Perhaps you should try to calm this demon. After all, he's had a rough day." The raven leaned up to give a kitten-lick to his lips.

"Sit up, love, and I'll show you the best way to get rid of your stress." Katsuro did as told and sat against the headboard. His lover kneeled down between his legs and gave a lick to the throbbing member. Katsuro sharply inhaled as he watched with lidded eyes as the other licked and kissed his aching organ. The raven then reached over to the drawer beside them to dip his fingers in the pot of oil that is always there for "fun time".

He retracted his hand and replaced his mouth for the slick digits. Katsuro groaned lowly as the other male gave a few firm strokes before letting go. He slid his way up onto the blond-raven's lap and gave him a deep kiss. Katsuro gripped his hips and guided him onto his cock. The smaller man threw his head back with a moan as his love's huge cock filled him.

"Oh fuck! So big!" He moaned as he was assaulted with pleasure. Katsuro grit his teeth and buried himself until he was balls deep.

"So fucking tight! It's like you're sucking me in!" He panted as the man began to rock. The pale raven gave a breathless smirk and bounced.

"It's 'cause I've-ah!-missed you. Mh! Ohh, right there!" He moaned as he picked up speed. Katsuro watched his sexy, pleasurable expression and gave shallow thrusts every time the man was fully seated on his member. He reached up to play with his nipples which caused the raven to pause and tighten up with a cry.

"Ooohh-FUCK! N-no fair-hahn!-, Katsuro-sama!" Katsuro gave a devious smile as he trailed one hand down to steadily stroke the other's weeping cock. The short-haired raven practically collapsed onto his larger frame in pleasure and couldn't form any coherent words in his ecstasy.

The younger male leaned in to whisper, "Are you ready for more, love?" The older male nodded with gasped out a 'yes!'.

Katsuro planted his feet on the bed, grabbed his hips and slammed the slinder man down onto his cock. The man arched almost painfully against him with a choked cry which only sent the dual-haired male to do so again, gaining a loud cry.

Pleasurable moans, groans, and cries filled the room along with heat. The two were sweating with exertion - heartbeats pounding, bodies pressing, hungry kissing - till it all came to a high.

Katsuro gripped his pale lover's cock and, with a few strokes, the older male arched his back in his euphoric bliss. His inner muscles squeezed Katsuro so deliciously and forced said blue eyed male to come to completion after a few more thrusts.

The two lay panting and sharing soft kisses. The raven parted from his love and brushed the strands of hair away from Katsuro's enchanting blue eyes.

"Stress free, love?" He smirked a gave him a kitten lick. Katsuro snaked his arm around the other's waist an gave him a firm kiss. He parted with a lick to his lips and gave his own satified smirk.

"Yes. You know exactly what I need. Some demons can be difficult to be around, but I think my teammates have a whole new brand of stupidity. Though my sensei seems intriguing." Katsuro quipped. The raven tilted his head.

"Oh? Who's on your team?"

"Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake—"

"Kakashi-senpai? He's become a jonin again?" Surprise colored his face and voice. Katsuro nodded.

"And, someone I think will surprise you."

"Really? Who?"

"Your fellow Uchiha— Sasuke Uchiha." The raven's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-chan? How is he?" Said Uchiha questioned eagerly. Katsuro sighed and shook his head.

"Your cousin needs some lessons in humility. He demanded I fight him and then tried to kill me when I told him no. I very nearly did away with him if it wasn't for the fact that we are fellow ninja of the same village. Despite how good it might feel, I'm not that eager to become a missing nin." The raven sighed sadly.

"I was afraid he'd turn into the pompous Uchiha that tends to plague my family. He used to be such a happy and carefree boy that always strived to be just as good as his Nii-chan. That reminds me, the next time I see Itachi, I'm going to give him the beating of a lifetime! I understand why he did it, but he was too naive to think that having Sasuke-chan hate him enough to kill him will redeem the Uchiha's. At the rate Sasuke's going, he might end up leaving the village." Katsuro stoked his upset lover's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Only time will tell, Shisui. I could try to get the ass to see reason, but that would be a huge chore. One I don't feel like doing too much." Katsuro complained. Shisui smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You never feel like doing much of anything. You're too lazy, Naruto" He poked fun at him. Said male growled and pounced on the pale man.

"Oh, I'll show you "lazy"." And with that, another round of love-making ensued.

Not that Shisui was complaining.

* * *

 **Hi, minna-san~!**

 **It's been a while, but I finally have the next update! The lemon was killing me but I think I did a good job, though your reviews will be much appreciated. Now, I know I said (in the previous chapter) that this chapter will have the final poll on harem-mates, but I also said you could still vote on the next TWO chapters. So, being my confusing self, I will inform you all that THIS and the NEXT chapter are the last chapters that I will accept votes on and the 9th Chapter will show the final poll. I'd like to see some more votes from my old and new voters.**

 **So, I was thinking of giving out shoutouts to those who are still hanging with me by following/favoriting me and/or my fic and for leaving reviews or PMs, but I uploaded this chapter through my phone. It would have been too much to swipe, tap, click ... flick ... copy ... paste ... and all that other stuff to get names down. Therefore, I will instead like to thank you all for your continued support and hope to keep hearing from you and even the new ones reading my fic. You know who you are so give yourselves a pat on the back!**

 **One author asked me a question about if this is an alternate universe where Itachi didn't kill Shisui (I'm too lazy to go look for who it was that PM'ed me about this -_-'). I will tell you this...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'M NOT SAYIN' A WORD!**

 **Yes, I'm that mean. This is something that will be revealed later on in the fic, so stay tuned and you will find out. I can clarify smaller, confusing matters, but that is all I'm willing to do. Onwards!**

 **Here are the candidates and their votes-**

 **Shikamaru: 24**

 **Minato: 24**

 **Shino: 19**

 **Neji: 18**

 **Kimimaro: 16**

 **Haku: 14**

 **Yagura: 14**

 **Konohamaru: 13**

 **Sasuke: 10**

 **Utakata: 10**

 **Sai: 9**

 **Genma: 8**

 **Inari: 7**

 **Boruto: 7**

 **Menma: 7**

 **Yamato: 7**

 **Hidan: 6**

 **Sasori: 6**

 **Obito: 5**

 **Suigetsu: 4**

 **Ranmaru: 4**

 **Deidara: 4**

 **Jugo: 4**

 **Aoba: 3**

 **Toneri: 3**

 **Kabuto: 3**

 **Yukimaru: 2**

 **Idate: 2**

 **Lee: 2**

 **Nagato: 2**

 **Yashamaru: 1**

 **Sumaru: 1**


End file.
